pilot 3 tsubomi and toshiro
by momoko653
Summary: tsubomi meet toshiro while getting attack enjoy this story


Im Tsubomi Hanasaki im 11 years old and now im a soul guardian I don't know how it happened it just happened alongside Erika Kurumi we are known as heartcatch precure oh I never told you who's soul im guarding well you will find out in this story it was a Sunday after Erika and I were taking a walk to the store

Flashback

Tsubomi: how much ice-cream did you need to buy?

Erika: a lot

Tsubomi: why

Erika: fashion club meeting tomorrow

Meanwhile

Luppi: strange trepadora

Then vine's came down tied me and Erika up

Erika: what the hell

Tsubomi: what's this?

Luppi: you two have lovely spiral pressure

Tsubomi: what

Luppi: Yammy now

Then a big monster attacked us but before he could get to us

Erika: Tsubomi got a crush

Tsubomi: Erika who is telling this story

Anyway before he could attack a sliver haired blue eyed soul reaper came

Tsubomi: are we still alive

Erika: I think so

Soul reaper: I am squad 10 captain Toshiro Hitsugaya

Tsubomi: he's a soul reaper

Erika: huh

Tsubomi; both Hibiki and Love have seen them so cool

Erika; you want to see a soul reaper

Tsubomi: yeah

Toshiro: how dare you hurt 2 innocent girls

Luppi: oh well I will be back lets go Yammy

Tsubomi: thank you

Toshiro: wait you can see me

Erika: duh

Tsubomi: are we not meant to

Toshiro: no it's fine, wait your sisters with Hibiki Hojo and love Momozono

Tsubomi: that's right

Erika: wait what's going on

Tsubomi: anyway thanks for saving me

Erika: yeah thanks

Rangiku: captain

Toshiro: that girl

Rangiku: there 2 of them

Toshiro: the red hair one I need to see her again

Rangiku: do you like her

Toshiro: RANGIKU

Meanwhile

Tsubomi: I need to see him again

Erika: why

Tsubomi I just have this feeling

Erika: you like him

Tsubomi: no

Erika: yeah right

Erika and Rangiku: we are going to play cupid

End flashback 1

Tsubomi: Erika

Erika: yeah

Tsubomi: do you want to tell this part of the story

Erika: yeah hey im kurumi Erika im also 11 another soul guardian in heartcatch precure anyway it was raining later that day

Tsubomi: huh it's that boy from before

So Tsubomi went over

Tsubomi: you ok

Toshiro: it's you again

Tsubomi: you should go home before you catch a cold

Toshiro: I can't I have a mission and my home is at the soul society

But little do they know

Erika: come on Tsubomi ask him to live with you

Rangiku: go captain

Erika and Rangiku: Ahhhhh

Erika: who are you?

Rangiku: Rangiku Masumuto and you

Erika: Erika Kurumi

Meanwhile

Tsubomi: would you like to stay with me until your mission finished

Toshiro: You sure

Tsubomi: you're a good guy you saved me it's the least I can do to say thanks

Toshiro; anyway you don't even know my name im Toshiro Hitsugaya

Tsubomi: im Tsubomi Hanasaki

Toshiro: so this is Tsubomi

Tsubomi: im I the next cure to go out with a soul reaper like hibikixichigo and lovexrenji

Toshiro: is she a soul guardian that we been looking for

Tsubomi: who is this boy anyway?

Meanwhile

Luppi: im back and this time im fighting

Tsubomi: who's there?

Toshiro: shrpre coffret any power coming of that girl

Shrpre: I have a sign

Toshiro: keep an eye on her

Shrpre and coffret: ok

Tsubomi: what going on

Shrpre: let's go Tsubomi

Tsubomi: I can't just leave him

Coffret: don't worry Toshiro Hitsugaya is a very strong soul reaper

Tsubomi: you sure we should leave him I don't feel right doing that

Rangiku: captain

Erika: Tsubomi

Coffret: I now sense something

Toshiro: Tsubomi

Rangiku: and Erika

Both: there the soul guardians

Shrpre and coffret: you need to transform into pretty cure

Tsubomi: pretty cure?

Shrpre and coffret: shout pretty cure open my heart

Tsubomi and Erika: ok

Shrpre and coffret: go seeds of precure

Tsubomi and Erika: pretty cure open my heart

Tsubomi: the flower that grows in the land cure blossom

Erika: the flower that grows in the sea cure marine

Both: heartcatch precure

Luppi: oh great more girl who think they can save the day

Cure blossom: how did this happen

Cure marine: now what do us do

Toshiro: Tsubomi: cure blossom

Now there is this big fight between pretty cure and Luppi

Cure blossom: how dare you hurt innocent people

Cure marine: we won't forgive you

Cure blossom: blossom tact

Cure marine: marine tact

Cure blossom: pretty cure pink fort wave

Cure marine: pretty cure blue fort wave

Then he was defeated and after a lot of explain

Cure blossom: im going to do this what about you marine

Cure marine: yeah let's bring it on

Toshiro: you girls ok with this

Cure blossom: yeah

The end


End file.
